If I Never Knew You
by OwlTurtle-San
Summary: Just a story based off a song in Pocahontas. Russia x Arizona (OC)


Author's Note: Based on the song In Pocahontas that was cut out. Arizona is my own OC. Hope you guys like it :)

Russia shifted slightly on his knees which were now aching from kneeling on the ground for so long. His whole body groaned in protest at his sudden movements; The joints in his arms and shoulders creaking from the stiffness of his bounded, chained limbs to the steel wall behind him. Plots of how he could get America back for this ran through his mind, even though it would always stop at that beautiful face that he worried about every second. A tanned face. Beautiful jade green eyes. He closed his own violet ones and wished she was here. She would make the pain bearable.

The jail door creaked open, shedding light into the dark, desolate hell. He kept his eyes shut knowing the light would burn his eyes. Slowly it faded as it closed, the only sound left was footsteps traveling down the hall in front of him coming to a stop. It was probably America again. Russia wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing him suffer, however, and refused to look up. Two tanned knees hit the ground as the other who came in knelt by the other side of the bars of his cell.

"Russia?"

Head snapping up, he no longer cared about the pain that struck him when he rushed towards the cell door on his knees. His chain stopped him just barely, not letting him do anything else then touch foreheads with the one he loved.

"Arizona." He whispered, blinking hard. No, She was still there. He's wish was granted. Her once only cheerful eyes showed guilt and regret as tears slowly leaked down her cheeks as She placed a hand on the side of his head. He could feel the heat radiating off of it. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, wipe her tears and feel her warmth. Tell her that everything will be alright without it being a lie.

"It's all my fault…" She whimpered, green jewels disappearing as she closed her eyes tightly. "If I never met you this wouldn't have happened-"

"Silly, Alma." Russia cooed, nuzzling her forehead with his in a childish manner. His face immediately sobered and turned more serious with his next phrase, but still held a small smile: "I'd rather die tomorrow then go the hundreds of years I have endured to have never met you."

He swallowed, his throat parched from the little water he had received during the time that he was held in here. Slow and sturdy, his voice raised up again.

"If I never knew you." He sung low and softly. "If I never felt this love. I would have no inkling of how precious life can be."

Her eyes raised up again to meet his, her face still sollum and dark. But he still continued. "And if I never held you. I would never have a clue. How at last I'd find in you the missing part of me."

Hearing a rustling mist the chains, Russia stopped his melody and Arizona's head snapped towards the noise. Theo, Arizona's little ringtail, made a small purr as he approached the two. Placing one paw on Russia's knee, his long ferret-like body reached up to sniff the large man. Both sighed in relief and smiled at the animal.

"In this world so full of fear," Russia continued on finally, perhaps even a little more quieter than before. He bowed his head towards the smaller girl, pressing his forehead once again to hers. His eyes searched hers while he sang more. "Full of rage and lies,I can see the truth so clearly in your eyes." Arizona gave a weak smile at him. He could tell it was fake, though. He nuzzled her forehead slightly again, trying to cheer her up. "So dry your eyes." He added, as he saw a giant tear trailed down her cheek.

"And I'm so grateful to you. I'd have lived my whole life through, lost forever, if I never knew you."

Arizona took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "If I never knew you." She begun, singing softly as her voice cracked in several but it gained strength as she carried on. "I'd be safe but half as real, never knowing I could feel a love so strong and true." Lifting her head but she kissed his forehead, both of them continuing to sing.

"I thought our love would be beautiful." Russia half whispered half sang.

"Somehow we'd make the whole world bright." Arizona added. "I never knew fear and hate could be so strong…"

"All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night." Her lover finished. She opened her eyes, looking into his once again.

"But my heart is still singing…" They sang together. "We were right…"

"If I never knew you, If i never knew this love, I would have no inkling of how precious life could be." Arizona repeated the tune Russia sang earlier before.

"There's no moment I regret, Since the moment that we met, and If our time has gone too fast, I've lived at last." Russia replied.

"I thought our love would be so beautiful, somehow we'd make the whole world bright…"

They stopped when the creaking of the door sounded, both heads snapping towards the bright light.

"Arizona, you have to hurry." California told her sister. No doubt she helped her older sibling break in. "The guards are coming soon." The door slowly closed again, the two looked back at each other. Russia wished he could kiss her one last time before his sentence. To be able to taste her lips on his own...but the chain still limited his reach to her, making it impossible.

"I'm going to be alone again…" The Brunette whispered.

The older country shook his head. "No, you'll find someone who is better than-"

"No one is better than you!" Arizona couldn't help but sob. "I love you…"

"Я люблю тебя всей душой." Russia replied, barely kissing the locks of her hair. "You must go now…I don't want you to get in trouble."

The tan girl nodded, bringing her hand up to caress his cheek once more. Turning his head, he kissed her palm as she rose up to leave him. He watched her shadow slowly and hesitantly leave the room out of the corner of his eye and heard the door slam shut.

"And I'm so grateful for you." He sung alone. "I have lived my whole life through…Empty as the sky. Never knowing why. Lost Forever. If I never knew you."

Я люблю тебя всей душой = (English freaken thing:Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu. Pronouced: ya loo-bhloo tyeh-byah fsyei doo-shoi) I love you with all my soul Anything that's wrong with the translation please tell me!


End file.
